Sólo por esta noche
by Gilraen-Shaulah
Summary: Basado en una tradición mexicana. Si las almas se quedan con asuntos pendientes ¿regresarán a cumplirlos?


**ANTES DE EMPEZAR**:

¡Hola a todos! Este fic se me ocurrió el día dos de noviembre ¬¬ si, ya un hace rato. El motivo es la tradición que tenemos en México de festejar este día conocido como el día de muertos, aunque en realidad es el día de los Fieles Difuntos. La tradición explica que sólo esta noche en todo el año las almas de las personas adultas que ya fallecieron regresan a convivir con su familia, para ello se montan altares, que son ofrendas en las que se ponen las flores de cempasúchil, así como la comida y lo que más le gustaba en vida a la persona(s) a la(s) que se dedica el altar. Los ritos y celebraciones varían de región a región, pero el altar y las flores son lo que prevalecen.

El motivo de este rollo es para explicar un poco el contexto, ya que la celebración –o por lo menos el interés- se ha dispersado por todo el mundo, que al escuchar el día de muertos recuerda a Patzcuaro, en Michoacán, o el panteón de Mixquic, en una delegación de aquí del D.F. La verdad no se porque tard tanto en subirlo, pero al fin lo hice.

. Ok, con estos antecedentes espero que aquellos que no son de México no se confundan y que lo disfruten. Y como siempre, Saint Seiya ® , nombres y caracteres le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada ® y a Shueshia ®, y solamente hago uso de ellos partiendo de la idea de que los fics son una forma de diversión y de honrar a nuestras series favoritas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SOLO POR ESTA NOCHE**

**Por Gilraen Shauláh**

**Japón, 2 de Noviembre/ 4:30 p.m**

Mansión Kido

(De una transmisión de un canal internacional de noticias)

- "_En medio de sus problemas la nación mexicana se prepara para iniciar en unas horas lo que se conoce como el día de muertos o de los Fieles difuntos. En lugares tan representativos como el Lago de Patzcuaro, en el estado de Michoacán, los pueblos que viven en las islas de Janitzio y sus alrededores terminan los últimos arreglos de los altares en los que las familias rezarán la noche de mañana en aquel país, a este rito se le ha dado del nombre de la velación de los muertos, ya que sólo por esta noche se les permite regresar con los vivos a convivir con ellos, se alimentan y toman las provisiones necesarias para continuar su camino al más allá, en busca del descanso eterno..."_  
- Eso se escucha bastante más agradable –interrumpió Seiya.- Nada que ver con nuestro infierno griego.  
- Es que no están hablando del infierno –le dijo Hyoga tirándole una almohada.- Ello se refieren al regreso de las almas de los muertos a esta vida.  
- ¿Y cómo le hacen para pagar el pasaje a Carón? Acaso a todos se les entierra con un medallón como el tuyo Shun – el santo de Andrómeda lo miró de forma preocupada para fijar de nuevo la vista en el noticiero.  
- Mejor cambiemos de tema –dijo Shiryu, los otros dos volvieron a guardar silencio.  
- _..." además de las flores de cempasúchil que son de color naranja, y cuyo significado se relaciona con el ocaso, las ofrendas deben ser iluminadas con veladoras, orientadas hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales para que las almas puedan encontrar su camino. Además se dispone un camino de aserrín o el polvo que sale al cortar la madera, para que puedan llegar a la ofrenda que le han preparado sus familiares..."  
-_ Me pregunto si será cierto –dijo Shun al aire.  
- ¿Qué cosa? –dijeron los otros tres.  
- Será posible que en verdad las almas de esas personas muertas puedan regresar con los vivos a convivir, para luego retomar su camino hacia el descanso eterno.  
- Bueno, eso es lo que se cree allá, debe ser por algo –dijo Hyoga.  
- Si en verdad fuera cierto dejaría de ser una creencia ¿no? eso es sólo una tradición que viene desde años atrás, si lo siguen festejando es por costumbre –recalcó Seiya muy seguro de sus palabras.  
- Hay tantas cosas que no comprendemos Shun, a pesar de todo lo que hemos visto simplemente hay mucho más de lo que podemos imaginar, pero si ellos creen que es posible es cierto, recuerda que no siempre para creer hay que ver.  
- Me gustaría que todo eso fuera cierto  
- ¿Por?  
- Bueno, es que –los tres lo miraron interrogantes.  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- Vamos Shun, que no te de pena, cuéntanos.  
- Es que... me gustaría poder conocer a mi madre –los tres se quedaron en silencio. Salvo por Hyoga, ellos tampoco recordaban a las mujeres que les dieron la vida, y al igual que sus otros compañeros, no conservaban ni una foto ni nada que les pudiera decir cómo fueron o cómo vivieron.  
- Pero, Ikki te ha hablado sobre ella ¿no? –preguntó Hyoga.  
- Si, pero él tampoco recuerda muchas cosas, me dice que me parezco mucho a ella, y tal vez por eso es que quisiera saber cómo fue en verdad.  
- Quizás no necesites tanto saber como era para comprender cómo vivió –dijo Hyoga levantándose-, yo creo que de ella heredaste su forma de ser y por eso parte de ella está dentro de ti.  
- Pero en parte Shun tiene razón –dijo Seiya hundiéndose más en el sillón.- A mi también me gustaría recordar como era, y saber si nos quería a Seika y a mi, y tal vez... por qué nos dejó –nuevamente los cuatro se quedaron callados.  
- ..._"solo por esta noche se separa la línea entre los vivos y los muertos, y las familias que estaban separadas se reúnen..." _–entonces Shiryu apagó la televisión.  
- ¿Por qué no salimos a comer hoy? –les preguntó Hyoga para distraerlos.- Hace mucho que no salimos de aquí, no creo que Saori se oponga, ella tampoco ha salido mucho que digamos.  
- Es una buena idea –apoyó Shiryu.  
- ¡Perfecto¡vamos a comer Pizza! –gritó Seiya cambiando repentinamente su estado de ánimo.- Yo le preguntaré a Saori –y salió corriendo de la sala.  
- Vamos Shun, creo que necesitamos distraernos.  
- Si, creo –contestó sin ánimo para levantarse e ir seguramente a avisarle a Ikki que saldrían, a ver si de casualidad quería acompañarlos.  
- Sabes Hyoga, a mi también me gustaría que fuera verdad. Me gustaría poder hablar con ella sólo una vez.  
- A mi me gustaría poderme despedir de ella para siempre...

Finalmente los dos muchachos abandonaron la sala.

**Más tarde**

**7:15 pm**

Si bien habían pasado una tarde agradable, al regresar a la mansión el ánimo de los 4 caballeros más jóvenes recayó de nuevo. Saori lo noto pero prefirió que si tenían algo, o si querían decirle, lo hicieran por su propia voluntad, aunque ya tenía ciertas sospechas sobre que era, después de todo Tatsumi no dejaba de vigilarlos y le había comentado que por primera vez en sus vidas estaba viendo un noticiario, y por eso le cambió de canal y vio el mismo reportaje que los otros cuatro. Ella también deseo poder hablar de nuevo con su abuelo¡hacía tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se presentó frente a ella!

- Bueno muchachos, yo me retiro, que pasen una buena noche –dicho esto Saori se fue de la sala –los cinco se quedaron callados, y como nadie decía nada  
- Buenas noches –dijeron al mismo tiempo y cada uno tomó un camino distinto: Seiya se fue a la cocina, Shiryu a la biblioteca, Hyoga al gimnasio, Shun a su cuarto e Ikki a los jardines.

Seiya solo tomó un vaso con agua y se fue a su habitación. Shiryu tomó el primer libro que se encontró y también se fue a su recámara, igual hizo Hyoga que en el gimnasio sólo se paró a ver el lugar para irse. El único que se tardó fue Ikki que se quedó unos 10 minutos mientras terminaba de oscurecer y luego entró a la casa, pero antes de irse a su cuarto pasó a ver cómo estaba Shun, lo había notado algo callado en la tarde y no sabía porque.

Lo encontró sentado en el suelo, recargándose en su cama y viendo hacía el ventanal que estaba abierto a todo lo que daba a pesar de que hacía bastante frío y Shun no era precisamente fanático del clima helado.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Shun? –preguntó sentándose a su lado. Estuvieron callados unos instantes hasta que le contestó.  
- ¿Por qué yo no pude conocer a mamá? –preguntó casi como si lo lamentara y con algo de reproche. Ikki no supo que contestar.  
- Bueno, a veces las cosas simplemente pasan, pero tú si conociste a mamá, es solo que no recuerdas cómo era.  
- Era un recién nacido cuando... aquello pasó, es como si no la hubiera conocido, no estuve con ella más que unas cuantas horas.  
- Es cierto –dijo abrazando a su hermano.- Yo tampoco recuerdo mucho, pero ella te quería, nos quería mucho, y cuando naciste recuerdo que dijo que era como si el día más feliz de su vida se repitiera, solo que esta vez con un ángel distinto.  
- ¿En verdad recuerdas todas esas cosas? O lo dices solo para hacerme creer que ella no nos abandonó.  
- Si por ella hubiera sido todo esto jamás hubiera pasado, créeme –contestó luego de unos momentos de silencio. Ikki se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

Minutos más tarde la diosa y sus cinco caballeros se encontraban pensando en el mismo tema que la noticia que muchos de ellos vieron en la tarde, y pensaban en lo que darían porque tan solo por un momento pudieran ver a esas personas que no estaban más junto a ellos, y que habían necesitado por tanto tiempo.

**10:30 p.m.**

Quienes los conocían podrían jurar que algo les pasaba a esos 6 muchachos, después de todo era demasiado temprano para que ya todos estuvieran en sus camas. Si bien todos estaban pensando –con excepción de Shiryu que estaba leyendo-, no habían salido de sus habitaciones para nada, pero estaban intranquilos y constantemente se movían, o acomodaban las almohadas, o se destapaban para volverse a tapar, en fin, presentían que sería una noche larga, y que tal vez no dormirían con la normalidad de siempre...

**12:00 p.m.**

Ya todas las luces se habían apagado. Y los seis muchachos dormían en sus camas, todos con sueños intranquilos. Afuera la temperatura había enfriado bastante, pero de pronto el frío se empezó a sentir en la mansión con más fuerza que en la calle. Pero los caballeros no lo podían notar. Sin saberlo, al mismo tiempo cada uno se debatía en diferentes pesadillas, y por alguna razón les era imposible despertar... ahora tendrían que enfrentar lo que estaba por venir.

HABITACIÓN DE SEIYA.

El caballero de Pegaso escuchaba la voz de su hermana llamándolo en la distancia, pero todo estaba oscuro y su voz se escuchaba con demasiado eco, le era imposible precisar de dónde venía. De pronto pudo ver la silueta de una mujer acercándosele. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de él pudo darse cuenta de que era Marín.

- ¡Marín¿Pero que haces aquí? – y se dio cuenta de que traía algo en sus brazos.- ¿Qué es eso, Marín?  
- Lo siento mucho Seiya, intenté salvarla pero... –una manta cayó al piso, y con horror descubrió que era Seika, estaba en muy mal estado, con golpes, y rastros de sangre.  
- ¿Qué¿Qué le pasó?  
- Lo lamento Seiya... –Marín cayó de rodillas frente a él, llorando.

HABITACIÓN DE HYOGA.

El paisaje le era más que conocido: era Siberia. Parte de él. Desde hace tanto tiempo. Por eso avanzó con normalidad al saber que estaba cerca del camino que lo llevaba a la casa del maestro Cristal. Por eso no se daba prisa, a pesar de todo sabía que su maestro estaba muerto, por su culpa. Sin embargo al divisar la cabaña...

- ¡Mire Maestro¡Es Hyoga, hola amigo, por aquí! –era Jacob, alzando su mano para saludarlo y que los viera... a ambos¡Cristal y Camus estaban ahí!  
- No es posible –se detuvo inmediatamente- ¡yo los mate¡Esto no es posible!  
- ¡Hyoga! –el niño corrió hacia él -¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? Tus maestros han estado esperándote.  
- Jacob, yo...  
- ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde? –preguntó Cristal una vez que Jacob trajo a un todavía sorprendido Hyoga.- ¿Recuerdas que te hablé sobre el que fue mi maestro? Bueno, aquí lo tienes, un caballero dorado, Camus de Acuario.  
- Hyoga, me han hablado mucho de ti –respondió Camus como si nunca en su vida lo hubiera visto.- Pareces un alumno prometedor.  
- ¡Hyoga es el mejor de todos! –dijo Jacob.  
- ¿Por qué no prueba sus habilidades, Maestro? –preguntó Cristal a Camus.  
- ¿Y estará a la altura para defenderse contra un caballero dorado? Muy bien, veamos cuál es tu nivel...

Un cosmos desconocido para Hyoga empezó a emerger de Camus, algo estaba muy mal...

HABITACIÓN DE SHUN.

Soledad. Había conocido ese sentimiento desde que podía recordar, pero al llegar a isla Andrómeda las cosas parecían cambiar. Tenía una buena amiga, un gran maestro, y una promesa que lo impulsaban a salir adelante. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad de la isla y los recuerdos agradables de pronto se transformaron al sentir la aparición de un cosmos que le era familiar. Gritos. La invocación de varios cosmos. El choque de cosmoenergías... empezó a correr al sitio del que provenía el ruido, no se dio cuenta en que momento ya traía puesta su armadura sino hasta llegar al sitio que buscaba, lo reconocía de inmediato: el campo de entrenamiento...

Y ahí estaban varios caballeros, sus compañeros, sus amigos, las personas a las que aprendió a querer y respetar en ese sitio... Albiore, Reda y Spica estaban frente al grupo de caballeros que permanecía en posición de defensa, si, June estaba entre ellos, la única amazona de ese sito, a la que los otros tres seguramente estaban defendiendo de... no, eso no era posible: Milo de Escorpio...

- El Patriarca se ha cansado de su revuelta y por eso me ha enviado para poner a estos rebeldes en su sitio.- Nosotros no somos traidores a Atenea, no puedo creer que tú, un miembro de la élite dorada no se haya dado cuenta de lo que su excelencia ha hecho...  
- ¡El Patriarca se encuentra en la cima de los 88 caballeros¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de él en esa forma Albiore?  
- Su santidad ha sido corrompida por el poder...  
- Tu prestigio en el santuario no te da el derecho de hablar de esa forma. Tu alumno nos ha traicionado, y el resto se niega a obedecer ordenes.  
- Shun sólo se ha mantenido fiel a la verdadera voluntad de Atenea.  
- Su rebeldía ha traspasado los límites. Todos ustedes deben ser castigados por desobedecer las ordenes del santuario –Milo se puso en posición de ataque, el resto también. Shun solo podía observar lo que había pasado años atrás.- Este es el precio de su traición ¡Aguja escarlata!

El ataque de Milo alcanzó a herir a algunos de sus compañeros, Shun quería acercarse para ayudarlos, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no respondía... solo podía ser espectador, y ahora Albiore se preparaba para contraatacar...

HABITACIÓN DE SHIRYU.

El dolor de ese momento le era desagradablemente conocido. Se suponía que ya lo había dejado atrás, pero cómo no reconocer la sensación, las voces, el ambiente...

- ¡No puedo creer que te hayas cegado a tí mismo! –decía Algol de Perseo.- Es una locura, has renunciado a la vista por salvar a esos dos...  
- Si Algol, lo hago porque ellos son mis amigos.  
- Aún si ganarás ¿crees que te agradecerán que te hayas cegado? Ahora solo te has vuelto una carga para tus compañeros...  
- Eso no importa. Si ellos hubieran estado en mi lugar, estoy seguro que habrían actuado de la misma forma.  
- Eres un iluso Dragón, las personas son ingratas, egoístas y ambiciosas, por qué no se lo preguntas a tu madre, por su cobardía fuiste un huérfano más...  
- ¿Cómo, cómo te atreves a decir eso? Tu no puedes saber lo que pasó en mi infancia...  
- Lo sé perfectamente Dragón Shiryu¿o es que acaso no lo sabías? Tu madre fue una amazona del santuario que se entregó al primer caballero que se cruzó en su camino ¡y por eso te abandonó! Porque le daba pena admitir que se había enamorado de un sinvergüenza que no te reconocía por hijo, por eso te dejó, porque te odiaba, tú le recordabas todo lo que él le prometió y que jamás cumpliría...  
- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! –dijo descargando uno de sus golpes.- Mi madre no pudo ser una amazona del Santuario...  
- ¿La verdad es muy cruel para ti? Pero eso es lo que eres, un huérfano por culpa de la debilidad de tu madre...  
- ¡Cállate! –por primera vez Shiryu sentía como perdía el control sin que ello le preocupara. Solo quería sacar todo ese dolor ante lo que parecía ser su verdad...

HABITACIÓN DE IKKI.

De nuevo aquella noche, esa tormenta, la huída nerviosa, su camino alumbrado solamente por los truenos, sin más sonido que el de la lluvia cayendo, su respiración entrecortada, los balbuceos del pequeño bebe que traía en sus brazos... Ahí estaba de nuevo uno de los recuerdos que más le pesaba. No era la primera vez que se veía a sí mismo cuando era niño, menos en aquella ocasión. Pero esta vez era distinta, no sólo él cuando niño estaba ahora frente a Pandora, su yo actual también la veía, y sentía de nuevo la energía del recién encarnado Hades fluir por el ambiente, posesionarse en su hermano, refugiarse en lo más profundo de su corazón...

- Eres un iluso –le dijo súbitamente Pandora-. Aún no puedes entender que nada puede cambiar lo sucedido, ni siquiera en tus sueños eres capaz de salvar a tu hermano del mío.- No, no puede ser, se supone que tu estás muerta...  
- Ya deberías saber que para mí la muerte no significa nada, porque yo si cumplí con mi deber, en cambio tú...  
- ¿Por qué no lo defendiste? –se giró para preguntarle su propia imagen de cuando era niño.- Tu le prometiste que nada malo pasaría...  
- ¿Estás satisfecho con lo que has logrado? –preguntó apareciendo otra persona: era Shun, con la túnica de Hades.  
- Shun...  
- ¿Por qué le fallaste de esa forma? –le preguntaba de nuevo su imagen de niño.  
- Por tu culpa el futuro ya no existe para mí... todo lo que fui se ha ido con Hades, ya no me queda razón para vivir ahora que sé que soy capaz de tanto mal...  
- No Shun, tu no eres como él, tú eres diferente...  
- ¿Crees que alguien como Hades hubiera podido sobrevivir en el cuerpo de una persona que fuera débil? Por eso me eligió, porque sabía que yo soy capaz de causar el mismo dolor que él, porque somos iguales.  
- ¿Por qué no lo ayudaste cuando te lo pidió? –preguntó de nuevo el niño mientras sujetaba a su hermano en sus brazos y se alejaba.- ¿Por qué dudaste si tú jamás lo habías hecho¿Por qué elegiste acobardarte en ese momento? Cuando él más te necesitaba.  
- No, no fue así.  
- Contempla tu obra –le dijo burlonamente Pandora.- ¿Qué se siente que te reprochen tus errores así como lo hacías en el pasado? Deberías disfrutar lo que has logrado, no todos los días condenas a alguien a vivir un infierno¿o sí?  
- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntaba una vez más el niño.  
- ¿Por qué me fallaste? –preguntaba Shun.  
- No Shun, escúchame por favor...

Pandora sonreía ante lo que había logrado.

HABITACIÓN DE SAORI.

Sentía las alteraciones en los cosmos de sus amigos, pero tampoco podía despertar de su sueño. Veía algunas escenas de lo que cada quien veía en sus sueños, y sentía su dolor. Y se culpaba a sí misma porque sentía que parte de lo que tanto les causaba dolor era gracias a ella, que había intervenido en sus vidas no sólo como la humana, sino como la diosa. Y también veía las escenas de las guerras que ellos pelearon en su nombre, los recuerdos de su infancia en el orfanato y en la mansión, y cómo los maltrataba sin que alguno se quejara por ello, o siendo severamente reprimidos si lo hacían, como Ikki, como Seiya, que en más de una ocasión sufrieron por ello.

Pero no podía hacer nada por ellos, solo ver, y esperar porque cada uno saliera de esa pesadilla.

HABITACIÓN DE SEIYA.

- ¿Por qué Marín¿Qué paso? –Seiya estaba arrodillado junto a Marín, que aún cargaba el cuerpo de su hermana.  
- Quise salvarla de Hades, pero me fue imposible, simplemente no pude oponerme al poder de un dios, él le hizo esto... lo siento Seiya.  
- No Marín, esto no puede ser... mi hermana está viva... tú y Kiki la encontraron y la trajeron al santuario, y luego los muchachos y yo regresamos a Japón, y ella vino con nosotros...  
- No Seiya, Hades ganó la guerra. Desde entonces la vida ha sido miserable: Atenea desapareció de la Tierra, la orden se desintegró y muchas personas han muerto desde entonces...  
- ¡Eso no puede ser! Shiryu y los demás...  
- Ellos murieron también ¿no lo recuerdas? Shun regresó a la Tierra siendo poseído por Hades  
- ¡Es imposible! Nosotros vencimos a Hades...  
- La muerte de tu hermana te ha afectado pero no debes perder la razón, eres uno de los pocos caballeros que aún sobreviven.  
- Es que... Marin ¡todo lo que me has dicho no puede ser cierto! Saori no pudo haber muerto, Shun no puede ser Hades...  
- Pero así fue, y una vez que se deshizo de los otros, Hades abandonó su cuerpo y luego lo mató.  
- ¿Qué has dicho!  
- Tú estabas ahí¿qué acaso no lo recuerdas?.  
- Esto es una mentira –dijo levantándose y retrocediendo.- ¡Tú estás mintiendo! Todo eso no pudo haber pasado ¿quién eres tú?  
- Pero Seiya...  
- ¡Aléjate!  
- El que lo niegues no cambiará lo que pasó, solo mira a tu alrededor...

La tierra estaba destruida, los edificios en ruinas, al ambiente estaba saturado de polvo y cenizas, había incendios por todos lados.

- ¿Por qué?  
- Lo lamento mucho, Seiya –dijo Marín dejando a Seika en el suelo.- Pero nada puede cambiar el pasado –su antigua maestra se alejó, de pronto todo se volvió oscuridad. Lo único que quedaba era él, y el cuerpo de su hermana. Se acercó a ella al darse cuenta que Marín no regresaría, y que se había quedado completamente solo.  
- Seika...

HABITACIÓN DE HYOGA.

El cosmos con el que Camus generaba sus ataques se sentía completamente distinto al que había conocido toda su vida. Sin embargo estaba seguro de una cosa, en ese momento no lo atacaba como un maestro que pone a prueba a un alumno, lo atacaba como si se tratarse de un enemigo.

- Maestro Cristal...  
- No te preocupes Hyoga. Sólo queremos mantenerte ocupado para que no ocurra lo de la vez pasada.  
- ¿La vez pasada?  
- Si Hyoga –le dijo Camus.- En aquellas dos ocasiones, cuando aprovechaste el cariño que sentíamos por ti para atacarnos y matarnos.  
- ¿Cómo dice?  
- No nos digas que ahora no lo recuerdas –dijo Cristal.- Muchas veces dijiste que nos respetabas, que nos admirabas, que había sido como un padre para ti ¿y es así como lo agradeces¿Matando a la persona que te alimento, te educó y te protegió durante tantos años?  
- Pero Maestro...  
- ¡Guarda silencio! –dijo Camus.- Debí saber que tu no eras más que un asesino, empezaste por tu madre, y terminarás con los que llamas tus amigos...  
- ¡Eso no fue así! Yo no mate a mi madre...  
- ¡Admite tus pecados. Hyoga! No eres más que un asesino, un presumido que consideraba inferior a ti al resto de los caballeros ¡y terminaste dependiendo de ellos para ganar todas tus batallas!  
- Tal vez así fue al principio, pero ahora todo es diferente...  
- No has cambiado en nada Hyoga –dijo Camus.- Sigues siendo el mismo al que enfrente en la casa de Acuario. Eres débil, no puedes olvidar que somos tus maestros, y mucho menos puedes hacer a un lado el supuesto cariño que nos tienes.  
- Tus sentimientos van a terminar por matarte. Jamás podrás ser un verdadero caballero hasta que olvides lo que te estorba. Hyoga, si en verdad quieres ser fuerte debes olvidar eso que sientes por tu madre...  
- ¿Olvidarme de mi madre?  
- Si Hyoga, ya te lo había dicho antes. Ese sentimiento te estorba, no te permite sacar tu verdadero poder, tienes que olvidarla...  
- ¡No lo haré! Ella es mi madre, lo único que tengo en la vida...  
- Entonces debes morir por ello... –Camus de nuevo encendió su cosmos para atacar...

HABITACIÓN DE SHUN 

Tan solo tres golpes, y Albiore había logrado equilibrar la balanza a favor suyo, aunque todos sus compañeros ya había resultado heridos. Simplemente el maestro no los pudo proteger a todos de los ataques de Milo, pero él había soportado, y el caballero dorado se estaba metiendo en un grave problema... Hasta que lo vio salir de entre las sombras, reconocía esa silueta.

- ¡Afrodita!  
- ¡Aguja escarlata!  
- ¡Torrente de cadenas! –los dos cosmos chocaron con una fuerza increíble, de nuevo su maestro pudo protegerse, pero el resto caía con heridas. Sin embargo en ese mismo instante Shun vio como la rosa piraña se clavaba en la armadura del maestro, en su espalda y muy cerca del corazón, pero Albiore no prestó atención a ello, el ataque de Milo había actuado como distractor...  
- ¡No, Maestro!  
- Este será el último ataque –dijo el caballero dorado elevando su cosmos, el cosmos de su Maestro empezaba a perder fuerza, le costaba trabajo estar de pie, su vista se nublaba- ¡Antares!  
- ¡Tormenta nebular! –pero la fuerza de la tormenta no era lo suficiente para frenar el ataque más poderoso, y en segundos, las 15 agujas terminaron de clavarse en el cuerpo de su maestro, la Tormenta Nebular no hacía más que disiparse, y Albiore caía... derrotado.  
- ¡Maestro!  
- Y ahora –dijo Milo observando a algunos de los sus compañeros que intentaban ponerse de pie-, terminaré con todos ustedes...  
- ¡Detente! –como si obedeciera a su orden, la visión de lo que pasó aquel día se borró por completo, todo se volvía oscuridad. De pronto Shun se dio media vuelta al escuchar voces. Ahora estaba en un cementerio. El paisaje era completamente desolador. Empezó a caminar por el lugar. Todos los nombres de eran desconocidos, hasta que llegó a una de las tumbas que lucía un poco más reciente que las otras, y leyó el nombre:

"Fénix Ikki. Caballero de Bronce"

- ¿Qué¡No puede ser! –y la de al lado decía

"Pegaso Seiya. Caballero de Bronce"

Eso solo era el inicio, el resto de las tumbas empezaron a tener nombres conocidos

"Cisne Hyoga. Caballero de Bronce"

"Dragón Shiryu. Caballero de Bronce"

"Unicornio Jabu. Caballero de Bronce"

No podía creer que todos sus amigos estuvieran muertos, menos las personas que seguían.

"Águila Marín. Amazona de Plata"

"Ofiuco Shaina. Amazona de Plata"

"Apéndix Kiki. Aprendiz"

Sin embargo, jamás esperó ver aquellas tumbas

"Cefeo Albiore. Caballero de Plata"

"Camaleón June. Amazona de bronce"

" Saori Kido. Reencarnación de la diosa Atenea"

- ¡No¡Eso no puede ser¡¿Saori¡¿June¡¡No pueden estar muertos¡¿POR QUÉ!  
- ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? –preguntó una voz que le era desagradablemente familiar.- Tu y yo los matamos a todos...- ¡Hades! – el dios de los muertos estaba frente a él

HABITACIÓN DE SHIRYU.

La oscuridad empezó a rodearlo, pero aún podía escuchar la risa de Algol. Tenía que calmarse, lo que le había dicho no podía ser cierto. Por primera vez sentía que lo habían herido en lo más profundo de su corazón, esa no podía ser su verdad...

- ¡Maestro! Necesito su ayuda... esta vez no sé como levantarme.  
- Entonces deja que yo te ayude –le dijo una mujer apareciendo frente a él y ofreciendo su mano para ayudarlo. Shiryu volteo a verla sorprendido. La mujer frente a él no tenía cosmos ni nada, pero su sola presencia le inspiraba confianza.  
- ¿Quién es Usted? –preguntó una vez que estuvo en pie.  
- Solo tienes que verme con los ojos del alma, aquellos que aprendiste a abrir por tus amigos, y así sabrás quién soy yo...

HABITACIÓN DE IKKI.

- No te necesito a mi lado –dijo la imagen de Shun frente a él. La de Pandora de pronto se había borrado.- Puede ser que mi debilidad me haya puesto en peligro frente a mis enemigos, pero jamás he arriesgado la integridad de ustedes, así como tú hiciste conmigo.  
- No, Shun, las cosas no pasaron como tu crees...  
- ¡Déjame en paz! –dijo alejándose de él.- Déjame disfrutar lo he provocado por mi debilidad –la imagen se transformaba nuevamente. Esta vez Ikki veía a Shun en un cementerio, había varias tumbas, y él también alcanzó a divisar algunos de los nombres grabados en las lápidas. Y nuevamente vio a su hermano, llorando frente a una de las tantas tumbas. Pero esta vez tampoco se podía acercar a él, y de pronto, la imagen empezó a borrarse, aunque con horror alcanzó a distinguir la silueta de Hades acercándose a Shun.

HABITACIÓN DE SEIYA 

No tenía el valor suficiente para acercarse al cuerpo de su hermana. No podía estar muerta, simplemente era imposible. Se arrodillo frente a ella y bajó la cabeza para poder llorar...

De pronto sintió que la oscuridad se hacía mayor. Alzó la vista solo para descubrir que el cadáver de Seika ya no estaba.

- Se-Seika ¡Seika, hermana¡Dónde estás¡Seika...! Por favor, no me dejes solo de nuevo... –Risas, de pronto escuchó un par de risas, pero no eran en tono de burla, de hecho se escuchaban muy alegres... y más niños empezaron a aparecer a su alrededor, luego otras personas, puestos de comida, un carrusel, globos...- ¡No puede ser! es...  
- ¡Seiya! –escuchó de nuevo. Una muchacha de cabello rojizo corría hacia él.- ¡Dónde has estado Seiya! Mamá estaba preocupada por ti¡siempre te nos pierdes en las ferias!  
- ¿Seika?  
- ¿pasa algo malo, Seiya? –preguntó su hermana al verlo tan desconcertado.  
- Seika, nuestra madre está...  
- ¡Al fin los encuentro! –dijo una mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos cafés, alta y de tez morena clara.- ¿qué acaso no tiene hambre?  
- ¡Yo si! –dijo alegremente Seika.  
- ¿Seiya, cariño, qué te pasa? –le preguntó la señora.  
- ¿Mamá? –le dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.  
- Si cariño –dijo ella abrazándolo.- Estoy aquí, contigo, no llores más...

HABITACIÓN DE HYOGA.

Se había preparado para recibir el golpe, pero este nunca llegó. Al contrario, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en una cabaña similar en la que había vivido junto con Cristal. Pero esta tenía un ambiente distinto, se sentía una gran tranquilidad, se sentía en calma.

- Hyoga ¿qué hace sentado en el suelo'? –preguntó una mujer saliendo de una de las habitaciones.- Te vas a enfermar ¡y no me salgas de nuevo con eso de que ya no eres un niño! Sabes que para mí siempre serás mi pequeño.  
- Mamá –dijo Hyoga sin creerlo. Estaba en su casa, en la que habían vivido hasta el día que tomaron el barco rumbo a Japón.  
- ¿Qué tienes Hyoga? Parece que no me hubieras visto en mucho tiempo –pero él solo se levantó, vio a Natasha un momento para luego abrazarla, se sorprendió al sentir su tacto, parecía que en verdad era real, que no era un sueño...

HABITACIÓN DE SHUN.

- ¡Tu no estás aquí¡Vete! –decía a la imagen de Hades, pero esta solo reía con maldad.  
- Tu mejor que nadie deberías saber que soy muy real ¿crees que se puede vencer a la muerte? Estas muy equivocado si pensaste de esa forma.  
- ¿Qué quieres de mí¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?  
- Sabes que me encanta torturarte de esta manera. Aquí no estás a salvo de mí, ni tu cosmos ni tu hermano pueden protegerte, estás a mi merced...  
- Cariño, todo está en tu mente –escuchó la voz de una mujer. Shun alzó la vista y descubrió a una mujer de cabello largo y lacio, con su mismo color de cabello, de tez blanca y ojos azules.  
- ¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Shun.  
- Solo quédate conmigo, y verás que no habrá nada a lo que debas temer –la mujer lo abrazó. Aquella sensación se le hizo vagamente familiar, pero no recordaba de donde. Ikki observaba todo esto. Noto como la figura de Hades se desvanecía, el cementerio desaparecía y tomaba la forma de un campo de flores. Aquella mujer seguía abrazando a Shun. Él la miraba extrañado.  
- ¿Quién eres tu?  
- Mamá –dijo Ikki acercándose a ellos.  
- ¡Mira cómo has crecido mi cielo! –dijo ella levantándose y abrazando a su hijo mayor. Fácilmente él le sacaba unos 10 cm.- ¿Qué te ocurrió en la frente? –dijo apenas tocando la cicatriz.  
- ¿Tú eres mi mamá? –preguntó Shun aún sentado en el césped.  
- Si mi vida¿no me recuerdas? No, claro que no, eras un bebé cuando nos separamos¡pero mira que lindo estás! –dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos.- Mi chiquito¿por qué lloras?  
- Es que... no es posible, se supone que tu...

HABITACIÓN DE SHIRYU 

Shiryu veía a la mujer frente a él. Era de cabello negro, se parecía en algo a Sun-rei, aunque su complexión no era tan delgada, y era más alta. Pero también tenia los ojos grises y tez blanca.

- ¿Usted...?  
- ¿Por qué me hablas así, Shiryu¿qué no me recuerdas? Shiryu, soy tu mamá...  
- ¿Mi... mi madre?  
- Si cariño, te ves muy guapo ¿qué te pasa Shiryu?  
- Pero si... se supone... ¡es que tu moriste cuando yo tenía seis años... ¿cómo es posible?

HABITACIÓN DE SEIYA

- Tranquilízate Seiya –le decía su madre.  
- Pero es que...  
- Esta noche todo es posible, hijo mío. Y por eso he venido, para que sepas que no hubo ni un solo día en que no me preocupara por ustedes, por ti y por Seika, y créeme, yo jamás los abandone, nunca lo habría hecho si me hubieran permitido elegir...  
- Lo sé, mamá, y no sabes cuan bien me hace escucharlo.  
- Yo sé que eres fuerte, te he visto durante todo este tiempo. Te cuide a ti y a tu hermana, y jamás los dejé solos.

HABITACIÓN DE HYOGA 

- Solo quería saber cómo estabas. Me he preocupado mucho por ti ¿sabes?  
- Mamá, te he extrañado mucho, me has hecho tanta falta.  
- Yo también te he extrañado, pero recuerda que yo estoy siempre contigo, en donde sea que me encuentre no te he abandonado.  
- Lo sé, pero es que no hay día en que no pueda dejar de pensar en ti.  
- Hyoga, aunque no estemos juntos yo nunca te abandonaré, sin embargo, debes entender que debes dejarme partir.  
- ¿Pero mamá...?  
- Escúchame hijo. No te pido que me olvides, tus recuerdos siempre te acompañaran y de ellos debes sacar fuerzas para enfrentar lo que venga, pero el afecto y la nostalgia que sientes por mi no me dejan continuar mi camino hasta el descanso eterno.  
- No te entiendo.  
- Hyoga, tu no has podido desprenderte de mí, y ese afecto no me deja irme de esta tierra por completo. Me mantengo atada a esta vida porque me necesitas, pero eso me hace sufrir, porque te veo y veo lo que sientes, y eso me retiene a tu lado, me da miedo dejarte solo por temor a lo que puedas hacer si sientes que me he ido definitivamente...

HABITACIÓN DE SAORI 

Se sintió más tranquila al notar como todos sus amigos empezaban a salir de sus pesadillas. Pero más se sorprendió al ver a las cuatro mujeres que se aparecieron frente a ellos. Muchas veces se imaginó como fueron las madres de sus guardianes más cercanos, todos tenían gran parecido con ellas. Y aunque no podía escuchar que estaban diciéndose, el ver sus rostros le decía que después de esa noche estarían mejor. Aunque no alcanzaba a comprender porqué ocurría aquello, hasta que vio al hombre que se había mantenido a espaldas de ella mientras veía todas las escenas...

- ¡Abuelo! –el viejo Mtsumasa Kido se volvió hacia ella.

HABITACIÓN DE SHUN.

- Tu deseaste haberme conocido y se cumplió tu deseo ¿no te da gusto mi vida?  
- Mamá, claro que si, es solo que...  
- Ven Ikki, siéntate con nosotros un momento –así lo hizo el caballero del fénix mientras su madre tomaba su mano y con su otro brazo abrazaba a Shun.- Aunque físicamente están en dos lugares distintos, ambos se encuentran aquí, conmigo. Sé por todo lo que han pasado, y me duele todo lo que tuvieron que sufrir desde que se quedaron solos, pero ahora que los veo sé que son más fuertes de lo que creía, y me siento muy orgullosa de ambos, no solo por lo que son o lo que han hecho, sino porque son mis hijos, mi mayor tesoro en cualquier parte. Y aunque tal vez jamás podamos recuperar el tiempo perdido, llegará el momento en que estaremos juntos de nuevo, y les prometo que cuando ese día llegue yo cuidaré de ustedes. Por lo pronto deben mantenerse unidos y seguir como hasta ahora, y siempre, pase lo que pase, me sentiré orgullosa de ustedes.

HABITACIÓN DE SHIRYU.

- Eres mi orgullo Shiryu, te he visto a lo largo de todos estos años y no puedo más que sentirme orgullosa y agradecida por haber tenido un hijo como tu.  
- Madre, aun no puedo creer que esto este pasando, pero me siento muy feliz en poder ver tu rostro, ya había olvidado como era.  
- Mi pequeño –dijo abrazándolo.- Cada vez que me necesites estaré aquí –dijo tocando el sitio en que se encontraba su corazón.- Solo búscame, piensa en mi con fuerza y ahí estaré, para ayudarte en lo que necesites.  
- Gracias mamá...

HABITACIÓN DE SEIYA.

- Ya es tiempo de que me vaya...  
- No mamá, quédate conmigo un poco más.  
- Entonces ven –dijo extendiendo sus brazos para abrazar a Seiya.- Cierra los ojos¿recuerdas la canción que te cantaba cuando estabas asustado.  
- No, no la recuerdo.. –dijo con tristeza.  
- No importa mi vida, cierra los ojos, y guarda silencio –entonces su madre le cantó como lo hacía años atrás. Seiya no supo en que momento se quedó dormido entre sus brazos.

HABITACIÓN DE HYOGA.

- ¿Me has entendido, hijo?  
- Si mamá –respondió Hyoga aún con lagrimas en los ojos.- Si lo hubiera sabido antes...  
- Eso ya no importa cariño. Siempre que me recuerdes con cariño, yo estaré aquí. Tu ya no me necesitas, me lo has demostrado y tú lo sabes muy bien aunque te niegues a reconocerlo.  
- Gracias, mamá –Hyoga le dio un abrazo a su madre, antes de sentir como si estuviera a punto de despertar...

HABITACIÓN DE SHUN

- Mientras tanto tiene que seguir cuidando uno del otro ¿de acuerdo?  
- No te preocupes madre, así será –le dijo Ikki.- Y Shun, todo lo que te ha contado tu hermano ha sido cierto, no dudes de cuanto los quiero...  
- No mamá, nunca más –Shun cerró los ojos cuando su madre lo abrazó con más fuerza. Quería recordar esa sensación.  
- Tengo que irme Ikki –le dijo casi en susurro.  
- No te preocupes, estaremos bien –Ikki le dio un abrazo a su madre, antes de que una luz blanca iluminara todo el lugar...

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron con diferentes semblantes, pero ninguno se veía triste, al contrario, parecía que se habían quitado un gran peso de encima. Por la tarde todos coincidieron en la playa. Habían conseguido las flores naranjas de las que escucharon en el reportaje del día anterior, y siguiendo una costumbre japonesa, habían construido un pequeño navío en el que se ponía una farola, pusieron las flores y dejaron que la corriente del mar lo alejara de la playa. La tradición de su país decía que esa farola iluminaba el camino de las almas para encontrar el camino a donde debían estar. Y en verdad era lo que deseaban. Habían conocido a las personas más importantes de sus vidas, y rezaban porque finalmente pudieran descansar con tranquilidad. Cada uno tenía distintas promesas que cumplir. Pero ahora lo único que importaba era que por fin encontraran la tranquilidad que sus almas habían buscado por tantos años.

Saori se mantenía un poco apartada de ellos. La visita de su abuelo fue muy breve, pero le dio a entender que el tenía algo que ver con lo que pasó anoche, Y por eso mantenía encendido su cosmos de diosa, para que aquellas cuatro mujeres llegaran con bien a donde tenían que estar, agradecida de por vida con ellas, ya que de ellas provenían sus valientes protectores, pero sobre todo, los que eran sus amigos, los mejores amigos que cualquiera pudiera desear.


End file.
